Ember (Warframe)
|-|Ember= |-|Ember Prime= Summary Ember is a fire themed Warframe, using her abilities to create intense heat capable of making heavy opposition burst into flames upon contact. Much like all Tenno, she is led by The Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher, Unknown with Abilities Name: Ember Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Immunity to Extreme Heat, Resistant to (Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Fire Manipulation, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Absorption (Energy, Life, Fire), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher, Unknown with Abilities (Ember conjures heat that can turn targets to dust within seconds), higher with Accelerant and Ignition | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly higher(Superior to their normal counterparts), Unknown with Abilities, higher with Accelerant and Ignition Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher | At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in the destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 50 meters with Accelerant, 4 meter radius with Fire Blast, 37 meters with World On Fire Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ignition:' Ember is empowered by flames. Whenever she is set ablaze, her powers will increase in strength by 35% and she will rapidly regenerate her energy reserve. *'Fireball:' Ember launches a projectile of fire, setting her opponent ablaze on contact with flames that linger on the landscape for a short period. *'Accelerant:' Ember coats the opponent with a strong accelerant, stunning them and strengthening her fire abilities on the target, amplifying their strength by a maximum of 7. *'Fire Blast:' Ember slams her fist to the ground and creates a persistent ring of fire in a small radius whilst creating a large wave in the direction she is facing. *'World On Fire:' Ember surrounds herself in extreme heat, those who travel within the radius will burst into flames with an explosion, most targets turn to ash in seconds. *'Channeling:' Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Ember | Ember Prime Gallery Wf_ember_world_on_fire_by_beriuos-d8lmjsb.jpg|World On Fire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warframe Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7